


Overcome

by Ransezu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Songfic, Thoughts & Doubts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: "...И на каждой спине виден след колеи,Мы ложимся, как хворост, под колёса любви".





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: "Overcome" by David Nevue,  
> отправные точки: "Un alma mas" by Josh Groban и "Колёса любви", конечно.
> 
> Написано исключительно ради трёх фраз и одного голубя.

…Луису казалось, что он обежал полгорода, зато нашёл, что искал, поэтому позволил себе на несколько минут расползтись по скамейке, поставив бумажный пакет рядом с собой. Тем более, вокруг никого не было, парк был ещё сонно-пуст, кажется, в этой части города предпочитали спать подольше. Тихонько шелестела всё ещё ярко-зелёная листва, вдалеке вдоль парапета двигалась парочка бегунов, где-то тоненько потявкивала собака, но не больше. Луис запрокинул голову на спинку скамьи, скинул капюшон и уставился в бледное высокое небо. Он был счастлив, он знал это точно. Ещё он знал, что его счастье заслуженное, заработанное, оно стоило ему пота, слёз, тяжких усилий и некоторых жертв, но он никогда не жалел о своих решениях. Он всегда хотел, чтобы и те, кто делает его таким счастливым, тоже ощущали это, но сейчас он немного сомневался. Не в любимом человеке, нет, в себе, в своей способности быть ему поддержкой, опорой, радостью и много чем ещё. Да, они прошли очень долгий путь и прошли его так или иначе, но вместе. Но вдруг сейчас своей неуёмной жаждой чего-то большего он нарушил их равновесно-хорошее отношение друг к другу? А жажда была, и она почти не унималась, ну, кроме тех коротких часов или нескольких ворованных у вечности дней, когда они были по-настоящему вместе. С тех пор, как он позволил себе это… Но Эди отвечал! Любое его колебание он бы почувствовал, эмоционально заведённый Эди – это всегда распахнутая книга на родном языке, а с ним он был именно таким. И Луис ему верил больше, чем самому себе, он верил, что Эди знает, что делает, а он, в свою очередь, сделает всё – для него.

 

…Он потрогал ещё тёплый пакет, наклонился, оперевшись на руку, вдыхая тонкий сладковатый аромат свежевыпеченного теста, и буквально тут же прямо перед его носом, хлопая крыльями, приземлился голубь. Ладно хоть на дорожку, а не на скамейку! Луис, так и оставшись в полулежачем положении, удивлённо вскинул брови, птица посмотрела прямо на него, но он уже поднялся и сурово качнул головой.

– Ну уж нет! – сообразив, что он разговаривает с голубем, Луис понизил голос, хотя вокруг по-прежнему никого больше не было. – Может, в следующий раз. Если нам обоим повезёт…

Он вспомнил, что времени осталось совсем мало и надо бы поторапливаться, поэтому подхватил пакет, кивнул голубю и побежал к центральной аллее, выводящей к нужному перекрёстку, как сообщила ему Гугл-карта.

 

…Эдинсон задумчиво водил рукой по остывшей постели рядом с собой. Большинство вещей Луиса по-прежнему валялось как попало, значит, Луис ушёл недалеко, но почему он ушёл и даже банальной записки не оставил? Не говоря уж о том, что он мог запросто заблудиться… Он с усилием слез с кровати, натянул спортивные штаны и белую футболку, немного пособирал разбросанные вещи, но быстро оставил это занятие и вышел на балкон. Было прохладно, но хорошо и ещё довольно тихо: раннее утро, высокое прозрачное небо, странноватая, но приятная ломота во всём теле напоминала о не менее приятной ночи. Он так давно не ощущал себя настолько любимым, что некоторое время просто не верил… Нет, не Луису, Луису он бы доверился с закрытыми глазами и в любом случае. Он был не очень уверен в своей способности любить хотя бы приблизительно с такой же силой, как Луис… Не то чтобы он собирался с ним соревноваться, он вообще никогда не хотел соревноваться с Луисом, хотя сама жизнь их всячески к этому подводила. Он боялся, что за всё это время, которое они провели рядом, но не вместе, он разучился так отдаваться любви, он думал, что колёса любви его бы раздавили, если бы он попытался… Но он так хотел соответствовать Луису!..

 

…Кажется, хлопнула входная дверь, и Эдинсон понял, что всё-таки облегчённо выдохнул, но  приставать с расспросами не торопился, поэтому пока никуда не двинулся. Тем более что Луис, кажется, сразу завернул в ванную, значит, он просто на пробежку без него умчался, точно зная, что он бы и так не составил ему компанию. Ну, ладно. Но записку всё равно мог бы оставить, хамло бессердечное!.. Но это неправда. Уж чего-чего, а сердечности в Луисе хватило бы ещё на три или четыре футбольных команды вместе с тренерскими штабами и обслуживающим персоналом. В отличие от него, Луис был просто создан для того чтобы раз за разом ложиться под колёса любви, намеренно и осознанно. Потому что мог и потому что так хотел. Он оставил себе и Гронинген, и Аякс, и Энфилд, да все знают, что нельзя просто взять и выкорчевать из сердца Энфилд, если хоть однажды впустил его туда! Эдинсон прекрасно знал, какой глубокий след оставил Диего, как продолжает впечатываться Лео, да у Луиса вся спина в эти следах! Он даже Неймару разрешил это сделать… Так мог ли он, спустя столько лет, заслужил ли он такое право – провести и свою колею прямо через его жизнь? Он знал, что Луис ничего не боится, он в нём был абсолютно уверен, он себе так не доверял, как ему. В этом и была главная загвоздка, вопрос, на который сейчас Эдинсон не мог ответить: готов ли он сам лечь хворостом под эти колёса?

– А я думаю: чего это на крыше напротив столпились голуби и воробьи? А они, значит, любуются тут! Мне начинать ревновать или ещё немного подождать?

Эдинсон обернулся, не сдерживая улыбки: Луис был в джинсах, в расстёгнутом худи на голое тело и босиком. Он услышал, а потом и увидел, как при появлении Луиса птицы с карниза напротив взмыли в воздух и уже не думали возвращаться. Сообразительные. Или тонко чувствующие. И он, конечно, не знал, что Луис в эту же минуту подумал, не было ли среди этих того голубя из парка…

– Ты тут не замёрз?

Эдинсон качнул головой, но в объятия Луиса и его худи подался весьма охотно. Некоторое время они целовались, как будто не виделись месяц, а вовсе не шестьдесят восемь минут. Луис приподнял Эди и усадил его на каменную столешницу, едва не опрокинув запутавшийся в их ногах стул – вот было бы грохоту, стул был кованый! – и Эдинсону понравилось целовать его запрокинутое лицо, а Луису понравилось, как Эди обхватывал его бёдра ногами. Потом они чуть ослабили объятия и некоторое время молчали, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Луис отмер первым и ещё раз притёрся колючим подбородком к шее и щеке Эди, поднимая голову.

– Доброе утро. Всегда мечтал о такой романтике. Не выходи твой балкон на оживлённую улицу, трахнул бы тебя прямо здесь.

– Ну, офигеть как романтично!

Эдинсон, может, и хотел притвориться обиженным, но его тут же выдал голос и плохо сдерживаемый смех. Он уткнулся в макушку Луиса, в ещё влажные после душа волосы и сильнее провёл руками по горячей спине – Луис снова был весь такой горячий… Теперь Эдинсону и правда захотелось поскорее уйти с балкона, но вместо нужного вопроса с его губ вдруг сорвалось то, что оттеняло неизбывной горечью даже их самые сладкие совместные моменты.

– Лу, а ты… ты думаешь о том, что это могло случиться… раньше? Два года назад? Четыре или… восемь…

Господи, да что же он никогда не может вовремя умолкнуть?! Эдинсон потихоньку отстранился, кусая губы и боясь заглядывать Луису в лицо. Но тот по-прежнему выглядел спокойным, нет, он выглядел довольным и даже счастливым, и это было восхитительно, хотя в уголках его глаз и пряталась усталость, Эдинсон всё-таки заметил. Правильно, они спали всего-то часа четыре, и он его заездил… то есть технически было, конечно, наоборот, но всё равно. Луис положил локти на его колени, погладил бёдра, потянулся дальше и только потом снова поднял голову, находя обеспокоенный взгляд Эди.

– Может, могло. А может, и нет. Сейчас мне не кажется это важным. Мы ничего не испортили друг другу и нашли то, что каждый искал для себя. Сейчас я верю в нас, как и всегда, верю, что мы справимся, и я хочу этого, очень.

Эдинсон молча кивнул и снова обнял его, покрепче прижимая к себе. Потому что Луис был прав, потому что любовь – это акт веры, а они верили друг другу сильнее, чем каждый сам себе. Та ещё заморочка, конечно, но они и правда справлялись ещё и не с таким, а значит, справятся и сейчас. Если на его спине и останется след колеи, чтобы потом, когда придёт время отвечать за всё, ему было что предъявить, то это будет колея Луиса.


End file.
